The present disclosure relates generally to the field of automated maintenance (including nondestructive inspection) of aircraft structural elements such as airfoil-shaped bodies, and more particularly to an automated end effector-carrying apparatus that is coupled to and travels along an airfoil-shaped body having a relatively short chord length, such as a rotorcraft blade, an aircraft propeller blade, a winglet, a projectile fin, an aircraft horizontal stabilizer, etc., while performing a maintenance function. As used herein, the term “maintenance” includes, but is not limited to, operations such as nondestructive inspection, drilling, scarfing, grinding (e.g., to remove bonded or bolted components), fastening, appliqué application, ply mapping, depainting, cleaning and painting.
In order to provide maintenance for airfoil-shaped bodies such as blade components, it is known to manually remove the blade components from the aircraft and then manually perform the maintenance functions. Removal of blade components from an aircraft is cost intensive. With helicopter blades, for example, the time spent removing, transporting, re-attaching, balancing and trimming the blades can be significant. Some helicopters require that the blades be removed and inspected every 50-75 flight hours, resulting in a dramatically reduced mission capability of the aircraft.
Furthermore, performing maintenance functions manually requires skilled technicians. These technicians are in short supply; therefore the labor cost to manually perform maintenance functions is significant.
Because manual maintenance is complex and repetitive, the likelihood of human error is high. When a repetitive maintenance operation is botched by a human, the flawed blade component could be reattached to the aircraft with a dangerous flaw still imbedded in the component. An aircraft accident could result from the blade component failing at the point of the flaw that could have been avoided with the use of a robot.
It would be desirable to have an automated apparatus for performing maintenance functions on airfoil-shaped bodies having short chord lengths, without the necessity of removing the airfoil-shaped body from the aircraft.